Ayuda:Googlemaps
Google maps puede embutirse en las páginas de Ferropedia, una vez que la extensión para googlemaps quedó activada el 18 de julio de 2007. Los mapas de Google se pueden utilizar en Ferropedia de dos maneras: # Puedes generar el código de un mapa usando la opción "insertar un mapa" en las páginas de edición. Busca en el mapa y pulsa con el ratón en el punto deseado. Despúes, copia el código que se genera en la caja de edición. # Puedes introducir el código directamente. Esta opción es muy útil si estás acostumbrado a wikimarkup, y si conoces previamente y de forma exacta las coordenadas del lugar que quieres geolocalizar. Recomendaciones previas *Usa los mapas con sentido común, para localizar aquellos lugares de interés ferroviario (como estaciones o depósitos) o para trazar el camino que sigue una determinada ruta de ferrocarril (como una línea de metro, por ejemplo). *Por razones prácticas, cada mapa debe mostar sólo aquellas marcas de lugar que sean relevantes en la entrada a la que hace referencia. En otras palabras, los mapas ayudan a ilustrar una entrada, la complementan, pero no van más allá. *Por motivos de estilo y presentación en página, los mapas de cada entrada deben tener en general un ancho de 700 píxeles y un alto de 500 píxeles. Sólo en aquellos casos en que sea necesario mostrar varias marcas, se permitirá un alto mayor, que será de 700 píxeles como máximo. Usar el editor de mapas Si no te sientes capaz de manejar códigos como los que verás debajo, o si no conoces las coordenadas de los lugares que quieres localizar, puedes usar el editor de mapas. Lo encontrarás en la página de edición de cada entrada de Ferropedia, y para activarlo sólo tienes que pulsar en el enlace "insertar un mapa" que hay encima de la caja de edición. Una vez que esté visible, puedes mover el mapa para mostrar el área deseada utilizando los controles que hay en la parte superior derecha, o pulsando y arrastrando con el ratón. El control de deslizamiento de la derecha se utiliza para aumentar o alejar el zoom. Para añadir el mapa: # Selecciona un ancho (width) de 700px, y un alto (height) de 500px. # Asegúrate de que tu cursor está en el punto de la entrada de Ferropedia en el que quieres insertar el mapa. # Mueve después el mapa hasta que veas el área que quieres localizar. Para que el mapa se centre en un punto determinado, haz doble click en él. # Añade una marca de localización en ese punto central, pulsando una sola vez sobre él. # Haz clic una vez sobre la marca de localización que ha surgido en ese punto, para que aparezca la etiqueta que la identifica. Verás dos enlaces" "insert map centered here" y "add point here". # Pincha en "insert map centered here" para que el código que has generado mediante el editor de mapas se centre en el punto de la caja de edición que seleccionaste. Añadir marcas de lugares (Placemarks) # Asegúrate de que el cursor del ratón está situado en el marco de edición, entre las dos etiquetas # Mueve el mapa hasta que veas el lugar que quieres identificar. Para poner la marca, pulsa una vez con el botón izquierdo del ratón en el lugar exacto. # Pincha luego en el globo que identifica esa marca que acabas de crear, para que aparezca su etiqueta de identificación. Verás además dos enlaces en la parte inferior: "insert map centered here" (insertar mapa centrado aquí) y "add point here" (añádir punto aquí). # Pulsa en la segunda opción, en "add point here " para añadir el código de la nueva marca en el marco de edición. # Verás entonces cómo aparecen las coordenadas de la nueva marca en la caja de edición. Justo después de las coordenadas aparecerá el texto "label goes here", que cambiará cuando modifiques el nombre de la marca de lugar que has creado. Para añadir más marcas, sólo tienes que repetir el proceso. Nota: Si usas "Mostrar previsualización" para ver cómo queda el mapa, no podrás añadir más puntos hasta que no vuelvas al modo de edición. Pulsa en "show map" para volver a edtiarlo. Añadir el código directamente Los mapas de Google comienzan con la etiqueta Las coordenadas principales son las del centro del mapa. Por ejemplo, para centrar un mapa en Berlín, tendrás que indicar las siguientes coordenadas: latitud 52.523777, longitud 13.411896. De esta manera, el código básico sería este: Cualquier coordenada para marcas en el mapa tiene que situarse entre dos etiquetas básicas de comienzo y final. Por ejemplo, la iglesia Kaiser Wilhelm en la ciudad alemana está en la latitud 52.499683, longitud 13.333907. Resultando el siguiente código: El texto que se incluye tras la longitud es la marca de lugar, Puedes usar Wikilinks en ellas si lo deseas. Se pueden añadir más marcas de lugar entre las etiquetas, pero teniendo en cuenta que cada una de ellas figure en una línea: Respecto al zoom, puede ajustarse mediante la primera etiqueta: Donde el número 0 is la vista más alejada, y 17 la de máxima ampliación. Otros aspectos que pueden ajustarse de forma manual son los siguientes: * ancho del mapa (en píxeles; el ancho por defecto es de 400, pero utiliza siempre 700) * altura (en píxeles; el alto por defecto es de 400, aunque se puede ampliar como máximo a 700) * type ("normal"/"map", "hybrid", or "satellite"; default is "hybrid") * controls ("small", "medium" or "large") * selector (para decidir si quieres mostrar el control de versión del mapa (mapa/híbrido/satélite); por defecto está activado) * escala (para decidir si quieres mostrar la escala de distancia; por defecto está desactivada) * unidades("metros" or "millas"; debe ser siempre metros) En resumen, el código final de nuestro ejemplo sería este: La manera más sencilla de encontrar coordenadas es utilizar un geocoder como el de http://www.infosports.com/m/map.htm. También podrás encontrar más recursos buscando "free geocode" en Google o en otro motor de búsqueda. De igual forma, puedes ir a Google Maps, encontrar el lugar que quieres señalar, mover ligeramente el mapa, y pinchar en "link to this page". El valor de "ll" en la URL contiene el código de geolocalización. Googlemaps